Image databases for storing and sharing image data are known. For example, a digital photo album may store digitized photos and display the photos on a computer screen for viewing by a user or multiple users. While the image data may be easily organized by date and time stamp, for example, organization of the image data by other criteria may be labour-intensive and cumbersome. More efficient systems and methods are needed.